


Falling In Love Again.

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Ringo is in love with George, Ringo looks after him, Second Chances, george is sick, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: Set in the late 1990s, George is sick and Ringo looks after him, their strong bond, only getting stronger as the days go on.





	1. Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> George is recovering from one of his many operations and Ringo confesses his true feelings.

Ringo sat to the side of George's bed, the younger man was in a peaceful sleep, the sound of his light breathing filling the room. George had just had another operation and usually after each one, he would get very tired and weak, so Ringo offers him the chance to rest at his place.

Though, sometimes, it might secretly be an excuse for Ringo, just another way to have George near, even if it's just for a few short hours. But this wasn't the way, he wanted to see George, he wanted to see him, happy and well, he wanted to see George as his George. That's right, his George, though George could only ever be his in Ringo's mind.

The drummer couldn't help himself, he had been in love with George for as long as he can remember, though it wasn't as quick as the way George fell for him. Back when they met in Hamburg, George fell in love with Ringo as soon as they met, while Ringo didn't feel the same way, not at first. But he knew just by all the things George did for him, moving heaven and earth for him, Ringo knew that George was in love and that day when they shared their first kiss in the studio, hasn't been forgotten.

But sometimes, Ringo wondered if he loved George, enough, he left George so quick, because the things he wanted, George couldn't give him. Ringo wished he hadn't been such as horrible as he was, but he was a bad boy and what do bad boys do? They break hearts and Ringo broke the most beautiful heart of all, George's. No wonder, John gave him such a lecture, on how, leaving George would be a big mistake, and John was right.

The one thing, that gets left out, is how George broke his heart first, meeting the very beautiful Pattie, didn't that ruin Ringo's confidence, how was he to complete with a beautiful girl like that? Ringo saw it as the beginning of the end and he remembered having to slowly let George off, which he did, until George fought hard to keep their special bond, though George was unsuccessful. And that was it for them, the end and by the time, Ringo realized what he truly had with George, it was too late.

Ringo remembers the times, after their break up, they both became unkind towards each other, not as close as they once were. He remembers that one time, where John and Paul, themselves admitted that they felt a great loss in the ending of the special relationship between himself and George. But after, awhile, things got better, him and George started to lose the petty tone between each other, being okay with the idea of them, just being friends.

George was never really accepting of them, just being friends, despite, them both having wives and that the days of their special times in their apartment were long gone. Now it seems that the tables have been reverse and it has been Ringo, who is in George's place. It was in the late 70s, that Ringo confessed his feelings, telling George how much he loves him and what a fool he was for leaving George, the way he did.

Ringo remembers those times, those many years ago, they when out to all these little places together, George was having troubles at home and Ringo did, what he could to make George happy. He remembers confessing his feelings and George doing the same, however he remembers, where George told him that things were different now, he had a family of his own now to take care off and that it was over and never to happen again.

The bittersweet feeling of the words, "I'll always love you" made Ringo's heart break but also filled him with joy. He would never stopped loving George either, how could he? how could they stay mad at each other? or be apart for too long? Even if they couldn't be together in the sense that they were in the old days, being in the same room was just as enough, sharing and telling each other things that they wouldn't tell anyone else.

He remembers the day, where George introduced, Dhani to him, He felt an connection to that boy, as soon as they met. And what was more curious was the way, George once said to him, that he was Dhani's father too.

It was a little strange to Ringo, but not really at the same time, he actually found it be quite sweet. Maybe it was just a way for Dhani to trust Ringo, or maybe there was something more to it, either way, Ringo wanted Dhani to call him, dad.

Bringing himself back to the room, Ringo looked at George and brought George's hand into his own, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ringo opened his eyes and began to let all of his thoughts out to George, even though he was asleep, it didn't matter to Ringo, he needed to tell George was what on his mind, now.

"George, I... I know for the past two decades, I have been telling you, how much I love you, sometimes in places and around people, I shouldn't. You remember when, I told everyone that I loved you, not once but twice on the Aspel show, what about when you were spending time with your fellow bandmates from the travelling wilburys and I told you. And the many times in between, you know something, I'm surprised, you never slapped me for doing and saying those things" Ringo then, quietly laughs at himself.

"You know, getting older hasn't been easy for me, I have realized a lot of things, but seeing you grow older and only become more beautiful as time goes, fills me with delight yet I can't hold you or kiss you. That pains my heart, it really does, I'm sorry Georgie, for the times that I had hurt you, the times, I was dismissive of your feelings. You have done more for me then anyone else ever has, you have loved me, before anyone else ever. You knew, how lonely my world was, someone who was often rejected, hated when I first became a "Beatle" yet you stood by me. I have known you for all my life, I can't imagine living this life without you, I'm sorry... sorry for everything. And I'll tell you for the millionth time. I love you, George, I love you"

Ringo, then put George's hand down, as he made his way of the room. Little did he know that George had just heard everything that he said, he was only pretending to be asleep, just so he could hear, Ringo, say those words.

"And I love you, too" George, quietly whispered to himself.


	2. Say You Love Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, tells Ringo, how he feels.

George, slowly lifted his head from the pillow, sitting up and with his back resting his back against the headboard. He crossed his arms, and brought one of his fingers to his face, he did this, when he was lost in thought. He seriously can't handle anymore of Ringo's dedications of love for him, and that wasn't a bad thing, it's just that he was close to crying earlier.

It has been two decades, that Ringo has been telling George that he loves him, anyway and everywhere, on TV, interviews, in front of friends, family and other musicians, Ringo was not ashamed to admit it. George remembered, how he felt when Ringo was not only telling others, but himself in private, how he loved him. At first, George didn't even know, how to feel, it wasn't a surprise because George knew, his heart. 

But he was so bold about it, continuously reminding George, to the point, when it started to bother George.

"You can't talk that, in front of people"

"Oh my... I'm not listening to another word of this"

"You need to leave, now"

All those memories just came rushing back, and George regretted every single one, in a way, Ringo was reminding George of how he behaved around, in the old days. And George didn't like how hypocritical, he had become, in that regard. Ringo's dedications are beautiful, truly beautiful and he doesn't want Ringo to ever stop, though he doesn't want Ringo to suffer, well he knows Ringo is suffering, it hasn't been easy to see George move on, and George wishes that the suffering could end.

But though, those years, it's not George hasn't said, "I love you too" it's just, he doesn't mean it in the same way Ringo does, a part of him will always, love Ringo but he isn't in love with Ringo, anymore. "Am I still in love with Ringo?" No way, too much has happened, things are different now" George thought.

Or, is George in denial? Because he has tried very hard to move past, his crush on Ringo? Why do George's feelings, reappear at times, when he is alone with Ringo? Why does George giggle and blush, like a schoolgirl, whenever, Ringo is around?

"Georgie, your awake" the sound of Ringo's voice, bringing George back to the room.

"Yeah, guess I am" George yawned, pretending that he had only just woken up.

"Would you like me to get you anything? tea, coffee, biscuits? Anything?" the tone of Ringo's voice almost sounding frantic.

"A sandwich?" Ringo, said with a wink.

"A sandwich, would be nice" George replied, with a big smile.

"Right, uhh.... just get comfortable and I'll...." 

Ringo walked over to the side of the room, to get more pillows for George, running back to the bed and placing another pillow behind George's back and one on his lap. 

"How are you feeling?" Ringo asked.

"I'm okay, but to be honest... I feel a little sad" George replied.

"Why?" Ringo asked.

"Because, I didn't wake up to see the bluest eyes in the world" George replied, giving Ringo a wink.

'Oh, well I'm sorry, Georgie" said Ringo.

"Don't be, because I had the most wonderful dream" said George.

"Dare to tell me, what your dream was about?" Ringo asked.

"Well, there was this man who told this another man that he regretted ever leaving him, he confessed that he was in love with him. The man had some serious patience because this was the millionth time, he told him" said George

"You... you heard me in your sleep?" Ringo asked.

"Well to be honest, I was only pretending to be asleep, so I could hear those words come from your lips again" George replied, with a smile.

"Well, uhh... I was only telling you, what's in my heart..." said Ringo as he nervously smiled and rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, Richie, what if I was actually asleep and never got a chance to hear those words?" George asked.

"I was just having a moment, not nervous, obviously not, I mean how many times, have I told you that I love you?" Ringo asked.

"Too many times to count, you know, Tom Petty, Jeff Lynne and Bob Dylan won't ever let me live it down, you know, the time I received roses from you" George laughs.

"You thought, you had it bad. They kept on teasing me, asking me if I was in love with you? Like being a kid and having a crush and your friends just tease you about it. I mean, it is obvious, I'm in love with you" said Ringo, smiling.

Suddenly, a brief silence came over the two of them as the feeling of the room changed, they stared at each other, until George spoke again.

"You want to know, what the best part of that, dream was?" George asked.

"You, going to spoil the end for me?" Ringo asked.

"Was, that the man, who was only pretending to be asleep, spoke the words that the other man wanted to hear, more then anything else, I love you, too" said George.

"You said that when, I left the room?" Ringo asked.

"Of cause, and it was quite a challenge to contain, myself, I could off broken down in tears and hugged you, for being such a sweetheart" George asked.

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

"That, felt nice, the kind of words, I wanted to hear as I woke up" said George.

"You know, I do mean it" said Ringo, as he sat down next to George.

"I don't just say it, for the sake of it... I really do mean it" said Ringo.

"I know, you do" George replied as he gently caress Ringo's cheek, those blue eyes gazing into his brown eyes. Ringo then moved his hand, up George's arm, before placing his hand on George's hand, taking a deep breath, before kissing the inner palm of George's hand, George felt his heart melt at that.

"Your so perfect... Georgie" 

"And you know that I love you and I really mean it, I don't just say to get rid of you or to get you to stop, maybe I did that in the past, sometimes but not anymore. I'm sorry that I did" said George.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for the times that I was a little over bearable, can't help myself. I don't blame you for doing that" said Ringo as he gave George an understanding look.

They were only mere inches, from each other's faces and George was sure, they were going to kiss, no... he knows their going to kiss and he isn't complaining, as Ringo leaned in closer, George opened his mouth, the moment was gone as soon as they heard a door knock. Ringo slowly back away, breathing heavily.

"I think that's Olivia and Dhani" George spoke.

"I'll go answer the door, I'll be back with your sandwich too" said Ringo.

George nodded and smiled at that.

Ringo approached the door, greeting Olivia, Dhani and his wife Barbara at the door, smiling and stepping aside to allow them, in.

"Hello, uhh... hope the trip was alright" said Ringo.

"It was fine, quite quiet on the roads though, that's always good, is George awake?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes, his awake and very well, we just had a wonderful conversation" said Ringo.

"Well that's good, I worry so much, every time he gets operated on, you know, his my husband and I worry so much" said Olivia.

"I know, it isn't easy seeing him like this, I just hope he gets better" said Ringo.

Olivia then rubs Ringo's arm in an comforting manner, Ringo gives her a gentle smile. He never had anything against Olivia, he could understand why George fell in love with her, Olivia always seem very understanding of his relationship with George. The time, where George said that Ringo's was Dhani's father too, Ringo worried if that would hurt Olivia but she never had an issue with it, yet Olivia still had something, he wished he could have again, his precious George.

"Well, we should go and see him" said Ringo, as he guided Olivia to the room, George was in.

As Olivia and Dhani, entered the room, George opened his arms wide for them, sharing a family hug and kissing the both of them on, their foreheads, Ringo was going to leave the room, until George called out his name.

"I'm just going to make your sandwich, before you leave" said Ringo.

"Hey... uh.. Ringo, I'll need to talk to you" said Dhani, as he got up and followed Ringo out to the kitchen.

As Ringo started to prepared, George's sandwich, Dhani, decided to help him.

"Thank, you son" said Ringo.

"Why do, you still me, son?" Dhani asked.

"Well, because you are like, a son to me" Ringo replied.

"I mean, I used to call you dad, but I was only a kid back then, it just seems strange, for me to call someone who isn't my father, dad" said Dhani.

Ringo felt a little sad, hearing those words come out of Dhani's mouth, he didn't take it too personally though, Dhani was young and just growing up and going though things.

"I'm sorry, Ringo, I didn't mean to sound so rude, I do love you, it's just I can't call you, dad, anymore" said Dhani.

"I understand, Dhani, but you need to know, just how important, it is to your father, for you to think of me as a father" said Ringo.

"Doesn't mean, you can't call me, son anymore" said Dhani.

Ringo smiles at him.

"I need to know, something, though" said Dhani.

"Yes?" Ringo replied.

"Are you in love with my father?" Dhani asked.

"Yes... I do love him" Ringo replied.

"It has always been obvious, I mean you have a thing for my father, so there are some feelings, there" said Dhani.

"Don't confuse it, I'm in love with your father and that love has lasted for 40 years" said Ringo, quite boldly and confidently.

Before, Dhani could say anything back, George and Olivia came out of the room, Ringo approached them, giving George the sandwich, he had made for him.

"One for the road" said Ringo.

"Mmm... my favorite, thanks Rings" 

Just then, Barbara was signalling Ringo to come out, onto the lawn with her.

"I'll see you all, later, have a safe trip" said Ringo as he walked out of the room, giving one last smile at George as he did.

As, Olivia and Dhani had a talk in the kitchen, George walked over to a nearby window, looking out towards the lawn, at the corner of his eye, he could see Ringo and Barbara, holding hands and kissing each other. George started to feel uncomfortable at the very start, Ringo used to be his and now, he is watching those lips... those wonderfully thick lips that used to belong to him, kiss another. This is how he knew, he had never moved on from Ringo, when he would see Ringo and Barbara and his jealousy would come back.

George remembers when Ringo first introduced Barbara to him, the beautiful girl with the long blonde hair, her charm and beauty, he thought he had, moved on from Ringo, but that's far from the truth. The one time, George secretly cried after finding out that Ringo proposed to Barbara.

Standing there and trying to fight back tears, George felt a hand on his shoulder and turned over to see Dhani.

"You okay, dad?" Dhani asked.

"Uhh... yeah I'm fine" George replied.

"Ready to go home?" Dhani asked.

"Of cause" George replied, trying to give Dhani, his best fake smile.

Dhani and Olivia made their way out of the room, George gave Barbara and Ringo, one last look, as he followed his wife and son.


	3. To Be Happy Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dhani and George, have a heart to heart.

Dhani was tossing and turning in bed, he could not remember, the last time, he couldn't sleep, he lifted his head and ran his fingers though his hair. "Oh wait, the last time, I couldn't sleep was when I was stressing over that exam" Dhani thought to himself.

However, this time, Dhani wasn't struggling to get to sleep because of what was, going on in his life, he was struggling to sleep, because he was consumed with thoughts of his dad. His illness, his treatment, his... Ringo. Dhani actually felt bad for how he spoke to Ringo, earlier, this man had been in his life since he was only a baby, he remembers the times, Ringo would visit them. Oh, how the three of them would play together, and how, his dad and Ringo, would teach him all, about music and the stories about the old days of being in a band.

As, the years when on and Dhani became more mature, there were times, when he thought that his dad and Ringo were a little too close, the running off and spending hours alone in a studio, how it seem that Ringo wanted. And lastly, when Ringo, called him, "son" and he called Ringo, "father" he never quite understood that, but he never had a problem with it, he adored Ringo back then and was more then happy to call him, dad.

The days, where Ringo would visit, and Dhani, would call him, "dad" as a way to greet him, he remembers, George saying things like "We are going to visit dad, today" now that Dhani, looks back on it, he feels a little strange, he never felt like he was forced to call, Ringo "dad" he loved calling him that, but he still understand it, why?... What did, Ringo mean, when he said that it is very important to George? and "Why hasn't George ever told him, what the meaning of it all, was?... 

What, thing Dhani does know, is that there is a special bond between his dad and Ringo, he knows that Ringo is in love with George and has been for as long as Dhani can remember. He knows that, his dad feels the same about Ringo, despite how, it seems George has put a wall around himself. When, he saw George, almost on the verge of tears earlier, he knew that was because seeing Ringo with Barbara was upsetting, Dhani knows his father, quite well, George isn't fooling him.

Dhani, wants his dad to be happy, especially right now, with what George is going though, as crazy as it seems, Dhani would like to see them, date and be like the way they used to be, back in the old days, if that is where George's heart wants to be, again. Considering, he couldn't sleep, now would be the time to tell his dad, getting up, Dhani made his way to his parents bedroom, but George wasn't there, he then walked down stairs to see George in the home studio.

It was, very late, but given, how George often slept during the daytime, after his operations, he could never sleep, that well during the night.

"Dhani, son... are you okay? George asked.

"Yeah... well... uh... not really" Dhani replied.

"What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me" George spoke with concern.

Dhani, sat down in a nearby chair, in front of his dad, who was holding his lead guitar, gently strumming a tune, George put it to the side, the look of shame on Dhani's face was all too much to handle. 

"Dad, I said something, really horrible to Ringo, today" Dhani cried.

"What?... what, happened between you two?" George asked.

"I told Ringo, that I won't ever call him, my dad again..." Dhani stops and tries to hold back tears.

"Oh... Dhani" George spoke, almost sounding, sad.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm so sorry" Dhani buried his head in his hands, George takes a deep breath, before bringing Dhani into his arms and giving him a warm, hug.

"I said that it's strange for me to call someone, who isn't my father, dad... I think, I have hurt, Ringo and that's the last thing I wanted to do" Dhani cried out.

"Now... now" said George as he gently patted his back, and broke the hug, looking into Dhani's eyes, George gave him a comforting smile, Dhani, felt his fears melt away, he loved George's smile.

"Dhani, I knew, this day would come, the day, where you wouldn't think of Ringo as your father anymore and I'm upset to be honest, but I also understand that your not a little boy, anymore" said George.

"I really want to know, why father... why did you say that Ringo was my dad?" Dhani asked.

"I can't... tell you" George, quietly spoke.

"Please... dad, Ringo told me that it was very important to you, what does he mean by that?" Dhani asked.

"There is a very special reason, as to why, I wanted you to call him, your father, a bittersweet reason but I'm not ready to tell you yet. One day, I will tell you, Ringo and I will both tell you, please wait" George replied.

"Okay... I... I promise, I'll wait. I know that, me not seeing as a dad is upsetting to you and I'm sorry, but I think, we got off on a good note" said Dhani.

"Really?" George asked.

"I said to Ringo, that he can still call me, son" Dhani replied, a small, shy smile appeared on Dhani's face, George breathed in relief at the sight of Dhani's smile.

"Am I forgiven?" Dhani asked.

George brought, Dhani in for another hug, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I wasn't mad at you to begin with, thank you for being honest" George spoke, those words, causing Dhani's grip to tighten.

"I love you, son"

"I love you, father"

"Well, I feel better now, maybe I'll get some sleep now" Dhani spoke.

"Okay, well... see you in the morning" George replied.

"Wait... there is one other thing, I need to tell you" said Dhani as he sat down next his dad.

"I have been doing, a lot of thinking, since you have been going though all these operations... I want you to be happy... are you happy?" Dhani asked.

"I am... very happy, a happy man" George replied, goodness, that was a huge lie, probably one of the worse he ever told. He looked at Dhani, whose eyebrows were raised, as if, he didn't a word that just came out of George's mouth.

"The thing is... dad, I don't mean to get into your personal business, but I was looking at you, earlier, almost crying at the sight of Ringo kissing Barbara. Don't lie to me, dad, you can't fool me" said Dhani.

"Your right... had we not left their home, the time that we did, don't think I would off been able to hold back, anymore" George replied by rubbing his hands on his upper arms.

"Dad, do you feel the same way that he does, are you in love?" Dhani asked.

"Okay... yes... yes but it can't happen, again" George replied.

George took a deep breath, allowing himself to calm down, before he spoke again.

"I thought, I was over him, or if not that, then I could live on, knowing that he is happy, his happiness being all I want, as he has wanted for me too" George spoke in a rather quiet and sad tone, which broke Dhani's heart.

"I remember, when, you found that Ringo was going to marry Barbara, you ran off and cried right here and, I walked in and asked you if your alright. It was that moment that I knew, you felt the same way that, he did" said Dhani.

"I have always loved him, I do all these things to keep him around, sometimes, jealousy leads us having these petty fights, it's more just wanting his attention. I can't let you go, no matter, hard I try" said George.

"This isn't easy for me, because I'm thinking of my mother, I feel very conflicted but you keep saying that you don't think, you have much longer to live. That's worrying... I want you to be happy and I spoke to mother about you and Ringo" said Dhani.

"What... what, did you say?" George asked, sounding nervous.

"I didn't mention, you know... feelings or anything... I just said that you and Ringo, should spend more time together" Dhani replied

"In other words, you just asked my wife, if it would okay for me to date my best mate?" George asked.

They both, stare at each other, before giggling quietly.

"Okay, when you put it, that way... but in all seriousness, she doesn't have a problem with it and neither do I. So it's up to you, dad" said Dhani.

George was looking all around the room, trying not to maintain any eye contact with Dhani, he didn't really know, how to feel about any of this. He looked down at the floor, and watched his feet.

"Dad, it's time to be happy again, I love you and Ringo, I want to see you happy" said Dhani.

George smiled at Dhani and brought him, in for another hug, as they hugged, Dhani could sense that his dad, seemed happier then what he did, before.

"Well, Ringo is coming over here, tomorrow" George spoke, happily.

"I didn't know that, why is he coming over?" Dhani asked.

"He wants to take me, somewhere but I don't know where" George replied.

"Oh, a date, I see" said Dhani, in a teasing manner.

"Oh stop that, it's just spending time together" said George, almost blushing.

"Well, as long as your happy, I'm happy" said Dhani.

Morning approached, George was up, early. Toast and tea in hand as he waited for Ringo to arrived, a little nervous but excited for the surprise, Ringo has for him. George walks back into the kitchen, Dhani is sitting on the couch, there is a knock at the door and Dhani is the one, who answers it. 

"Hi, Ringo" said Dhani as he greets Ringo and allows him in.

George, rushed out of the kitchen, happy to see, Ringo, who stood there with a big smile and a bouquet of pink and white, roses.

"Richie, these are beautiful" George spoke, in a high and radiant tone.

"Glad you think so, I actually pick those, myself" said Ringo, feeling proud of himself.

"These are the same ones, you gave me, when I was in the Travelling Wiburys" said George, giving Ringo a wink.

"Well, back then, you said that you really liked them... I remembered" said Ringo, giggling at himself.

Dhani, watched on, while the moment was cute and all, he found it uncomfortable because he hoped this wasn't hurting his mother, but it was all innocent, they spend time together and go on, dates, George gets to relive a time in his life that he has always longed to have again. He is happy for his dad, he truly is, he walked into the next room, looking back at his dad and Ringo, he smiled to himself.


	4. Just You And Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo, go on an date that they won't forget.

Ringo sat back into the lounge, he was waiting for George, who didn't like what he was wearing and needed to change into something a bit more comfortable. Many thoughts were running his mind, he wondered if Dhani had told, George about, the idea of them dating... maybe he has but he won't mention anything to George, they were going to enjoy their day.

Ringo, was actually feeling, quite excited about this, it had been years since they when out on a date, the last date being in the late 70s and the first date, they when on, in Liverpool. Those little, dinner dates in their apartment too, sometimes Ringo would come home and see the table nicely set out with roses and candles, and George in the kitchen, cooking away. And when it was Ringo's turn to plan a date, they would sit down, with popcorn and watch a movie of George's choice, most of the time, being James Bond. 

Simpler, happier times, before it all when wrong, and suddenly, the yearning for those days again, are long gone. Ringo remembers it all too well, the day where he could see, how close George and Pattie were getting, when Ringo decided he had enough and had to tell George the truth.

But that one night, when Ringo, came home, nervous but ready to tell George everything, he remembers walking into that apartment, the lights were dimmed, a bowl of strawberries sat on the table and George came out of a nearby room. This wasn't a surprise or anything, this was just George, planning a romantic evening, Ringo was ready to give that man, a piece of his mind for breaking his heart.

However, when Ringo turned on the lights, all those thoughts left him, as he looked at George. He couldn't believe his eyes, what was George, wearing?... a robe?... he normally would wear a suit for a evening like this, George moved closer to Ringo and he did not hesitant in removing his robe and revealing the lingerie underneath. Ringo just stood there, rather at lost for words, he didn't understand this and until George explained that it was time to change some things to their relationship. And of cause, Ringo knew what he meant by, throughout their relationship, George was always the more dominant one, and now he wanted Ringo to... take him and make him, his.

But, why though? Is it because George could sense the stain on their relationship too? It didn't really matter, what George was trying to do, it was over the moment, he broke Ringo's heart. But goodness, George surely looked, beautiful, sitting on the older man's lap and waiting eagerly for them to go to bed. Ringo wanted too, he really did, this would change their relationship completely, but if he were to become the more, dominant one now, then letting go off George will be a lot harder, then it already is.

George started to suck and nibble at Ringo's neck, the older man, for a moment got lost in the feeling, only to be reminded in that moment of the heartbreak of seeing George and Pattie, without warning he grabbed George by his shoulders and got out of the chair.

And it was then, that Ringo told him, his heartbreak and how he was going to leave him, George begged him not to go, promising that they will work this all out, if they stick together. But Ringo, wouldn't hear anymore of it, just excuse after excuse. Grabbing the keys from the nearby table, Ringo made his way to the door, George had a tight grip on his arm, which Ringo managed to push away.

"It's over George... you understand me?... it's over... we are done" 

George, fell to the floor in tears, the door was wide open but George couldn't care, if anyone were to walk pass and see him. When he got up, George walked around their apartment, in a fit of anger, he started to throw things on the ground, yelling, before finally, falling to the floor again and crying. George buried his head in his hands and sob uncontrollably, little did he know that Paul had walked into the room.

"George" Paul, quietly, spoke.

Paul, waited for George's response, as he saw his friend lift his head, before finally revealing his face.

"Get out" 

Paul took, a step back, shocked at how George looked, his hair messy and untidy, mascara ran down his hollow cheeks and he was wearing, lingerie?... 

"George... you look..." Paul, struggled to find the words.

"Go, on, say it" George dared him.

But when, John came in, it only made George more upset and angry then before.

"What, has happened to you and what are you wearing? John asked, with his eyebrow raised.

John stood there, trying very hard not to laugh, not at how upset, George was but how silly he looked, wearing, whatever that naughty thing was, on him. 

"Richie, left me... my Richie doesn't want me" George cried out.

John just rolled his eyes, having, enough of George's endless crying, he picked up a book and hit George over the head with it, George cried in pain and touched the back of his head, feeling the soreness.

"Calm, down Harrison... goodness... pull yourself together... you just had a fight, he'll be back" John, spoke. 

George just looked at John, and gave him a dirty look, that made John feel bad, he shouldn't off hit, George like that.

"I'm sorry, George" John, spoke.

After the heat had died, George told Paul and John, that Ringo had broken up with him and that it was over. It was getting late, and they didn't want to leave George alone, not like this. So, they stayed the night, John and Paul, woke up, early the next day to make breakfast. They talked a little over the situation, both feeling, equally as sad, due to the break up.

John looked over at George, who was still sleeping on the couch, George was still wearing the lingerie and he didn't bother to clean himself up, mascara marks on his face and tear stains on the pillow, John just signed, he didn't understand why he felt so sad by this. If George and Ringo, were apart then, no more having to deal with their issues, no more having to sit and watch them, kiss, but that wasn't the right way to think at all, and all the times, he teased them, he never really meant it.

George was beautiful in many ways, not that John would ever try anything but he can't understand why Ringo would want to leave someone like George, it made no sense. After George had woken up and finally had his breakfast, he thanked John and Paul, for being there for him, they shared a group hug. But things got awkward, when they had to see Ringo in the studio, John took Ringo to the side and they had intense talk, they were both gone for awhile, Paul was worried that they were going to get into a fight.

Ringo walked into the bathrooms, only to see John, Paul and George, looking at him, rather intensely. Ringo tried to avoid all eye contact, and then decided to say something in the hopes that the awkwardness would died down. 

"You guys... want to have a smoke with me?" Ringo asked.

They all just shook their heads at him, "Well I see, I'm not wanted here" said Ringo.

George did feel a little bad, they were all being hard on Ringo, when they shouldn't off, yes Ringo broke his heart but he broke Ringo's heart too and he didn't want this to cause a divide between them all. Things weren't not good now, but George wasn't going to quit, he was going to fight to get his man back.

But as time when on, it seemed that George was losing Ringo, despite his best efforts, Ringo didn't want him anymore. George had to accept that it was over, and he soon did, moving on and doing his own thing, but the lose of the relationship of George and Ringo, was still very sad for John and Paul, it just didn't seem right.

Ringo, though he missed George, was happy with his wife and family, but the special bond with George was now long, for what seem like, forever. He didn't want to be romantic with George, he just wanted to have that special bond, again.

"You ready?" George asked.

Which brought Ringo back to present time, looking up at George, who looked absolutely fantastic.

"Sorry, I took so long, needed to change" George spoke.

Ringo, suddenly when quiet and George was worried.

"Hey... uh... are you okay" George asked.

"Yes, I'm fine... sorry I... uh... was just lost in my thoughts" Ringo replied.

"Oh, I hope it wasn't anything bad" said George.

"You look fantastic" said Ringo, with a smile.

George returned the gesture and smiled back, before Ringo and him, made their way to Ringo's car, while they were making their way to where they needed to be, Ringo had another flashback.

John, Paul, George and Ringo, laid on the floor, George and him, were right next to each other, but that feeling of closeness was gone, they hadn't been close in a long time. They did several poses, before they were asked to move their arms and hold each other's hands, Ringo placed his hand on George's chest, waiting for him to take his hand in his own. However, George moved his hand away so that it would rest on Ringo's wrist instead.

That made Ringo, feel sad, but not only did George not hold his hand but he also sway his body away from Ringo, so that their heads wouldn't touch. Ringo needed to keep himself, together, he was very close to crying, he turned his head around, looking at Paul, who whispered "are you okay?" Ringo shook his head at that.

"I miss your embrace, George" Ringo admitted, not caring about John and Paul being in the room. 

"Why does it matter to you?" George asked.

"Because I want to be able to touch you and talk to you, like I used too" Ringo replied.

"If I were to touch you, then I would fall in love with you, all over again and that can't happen... not again" George spoke.

Ringo took a deep breath and left the room, George looked back at John and Paul, before looking away, rolling his eyes as he did so. He knew he had become unkind towards, Ringo but he had no choice, he couldn't allow himself to be physically close like that to Ringo, he didn't like the way, whenever Ringo would sit near him, he would have to move his chair over. Or how they conversations had become so boring.

Getting that memory out of his mind, Ringo looked at George and smiled, glad that part of their relationship is long over, now.

"What?" George asked.

"Nothing, just you" Ringo replied with a big smile.

George giggled and a light blushed appeared on his cheeks, Ringo loved the sound of George's giggle and that blush, which made him all the more, adorable.

Stopping to park their car, George noticed that they were at a zoo, George was a little worried about this, until Ringo brought out a bag of disguises.

"The zoo?" George asked.

"Yes, well I know how much you love animals" Ringo replied.

George smiled as they put on the disguises, before getting out of the car and walking hand in hand, to the zoo. It was a beautiful sunny day, the zoo was busy and alive with the sound of children's laughter. They both felt like children again as they took various photos with the animals, getting ice cream and maybe, both eating just a little too much.

Ringo then brought out a bag of pillows, which George and Ringo gave to the children. Even making animal shapes for the children that would ask for it. George couldn't contain the smile on his face, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time, he had spent so many days, at home, it was good to be out among people, even if they didn't know that he was an ex Beatle due to the disguise.

When, the day was done, they got into Ringo's car, but the date was far from over, as Ringo wanted to take them on a hill for a picnic.

"Richard, what were you thinking about earlier? 

"Oh, I can't tell you" Ringo replied, sounding flirty.

"Well, I was thinking about you, earlier too" George replied.

"Were you, now?" Ringo asked.

"Let's make a deal, I'll tell you, what was on my mind, and you have to tell me, what was on your mind" George dared.

"Deal" Ringo replied.

"Well, I was looking for a place to put your roses, and then I remembered the time I received roses from you, back in my travelling wilburys days" George spoke, smiling.

It was just another day at the studio as Tom, Jeff, Roy and George got their instruments ready, meanwhile, Bob was looking down at the bouquet of roses, he looked down and saw that they were for George. 

"George, you have a gift from some clueless lover boy" Bob spoke as he held the flowers out in front of him.

"Oh, there from Ringo... that dork" George laughed and took the roses from Bob.

"Wow, George, what have you done?... you got him under your spell or something" Tom spoke.

"I don't know, maybe I slept with him, one time" George replied, with a cheeky wink.

"Did you?" Jeff asked.

"What?" George replied.

"Huh" Jeff asked.

"This isn't the first time, he has showered you with gifts, last month, he sent you a letter" Roy mentioned.

"Georgie, your still yet to read that to us" Bob teased.

"Like, I'm really, going to show you, guys that" George replied.

"Come on guys, we could just guess, what was in that letter" Jeff spoke.

"Georgie, I long for your..." Tom started.

"Legs..." Bob continued.

"oh Georgie, I want your kiss" Jeff spoke.

"Want to kiss, you in our garden" Roy sang.

"Well, that is kind of close to what was... nice try, you guys won't ever know" George laughed.

"Why does he do it, I mean... you don't feel the same like he does, do you?" Bob asked.

"What?... no way... Ringo's just..." said George.

"Your blushing, George" Tom mentioned.

"Our Georgie is in love" Jeff teases.

"No, I'm not in love, Ringo's just a sweetheart" said George.

"Thought, you hated Ringo, doing this?" Bob asked.

"Well, I do, I mean it's embarrassing, but the thought is beautiful" said George, sounding nervous.

"You know, this makes we want to write a new song" said Roy, sounding joyful.

"George and Ringo, in a garden... something... something... help me boys" Bob spoke.

"Watering the plants and kissing as they do" Tom, sang.

"Cuddling underneath the warm sun" Jeff, sang.

"Surrounded by our flowers" Roy, sang.

"How old are you, guys again?" George asked.

They just look at George, not even bothering to answer the question.

"Ringo, loves me, yeah, yeah, yeah" George sang.

George's fellow band mates, start clapping and cheering George on. When it was time for a tea break, George when off, somewhere private to secretly admire, his roses. He couldn't admire the roses, in front of his fellow bandmates, they would find out that he feels the same way as Ringo does and that they will tease George.

George looked down at the roses, smiling and bringing out a small note.

"Dear George, I pick these myself, I love you" George quietly read the letter to himself. He had noticed that there was also a drawing of an octopus on the note, he giggled at that.

"You know, they will never let me lived that down, the both of us" George laughed.

Ringo moves his head to the side and gives George a wink.

"Now, you should tell me, what you were thinking about" George asked.

"Sorry, Georgie... that has going to have to wait" Ringo replied.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"We're lost" Ringo replied.

"We can't be... this is it on the map" George said, while pointing at the map.

"We missed the turn off, dammit" Ringo replied.

Ringo then pulled to the side of the road, it started to rain, George had noticed an barn. They took the sandwiches and made their way over, running when rain started to pour down, the barn was quiet and warm, it wasn't really what they planned but they needed the shade and Ringo's car was stuck in thick mud. They sat down and settled into their lunch, Ringo had noticed that George had not asked about, what was on his mind, earlier and he was glad that he didn't. 

When, they had finished, their lunch, George sat between Ringo's legs, Ringo wrapped his arms George's stomach and rested his chin on George's shoulder, George blushed. Ringo worried, if this was making George uncomfortable but he wasn't rejecting his touch and once George placed his hands on his, Ringo's fears melted away. George looked up into Ringo's eyes, as he look down into George's, not a word was spoken between them as Ringo leaned in closer, their noses touching. He placed a simple kiss on George's lips just to test the waters, moving away, George smiled and that gave Ringo, the encouragement to kiss him, again. George opened his mouth and allowed Ringo in, gently pushing his tongue in, Ringo was screaming on the inside, it had been years since they last kissed. Ringo kissed him, deeper, finally, releasing all those years of wanting and yearning for George since the start of the 80s.

However, Ringo, got a little too lost in the moment, when he started to tugged at George's shirt, wanting more, George pulled away, "Richie... our wives" which caused Ringo to stop, what he was doing, he let out a heavy sign, both were breathing heavily from the kiss, that they just shared.

"I'm sorry... " George spoke.

"No... I'm sorry... it's just... I want this... I want you" Ringo, quietly admitted.

"If we weren't, you know" George spoke.

"I wouldn't do it anywhere, I forgot that you were sick... I don't like to believe that you are..." said Ringo.

"I don't think, I have the strength to do that, anymore" George laughed.

"Well... your not as wild as you once were" said Ringo as he winked at George, who playfully hit him.

"But this is nice, just to be like this again, it blows my mind" said Ringo.

They got comfortable and just relaxed, this little barn was now special to them, time stood still and it was just the two of them. When they were, ready, they packed their things and Ringo drove George home.

As they pulled into the driveway of George's home, Dhani was watching them. though the window, he wondered how the day when, George had offered Ringo the chance to come in and have a coffee, Dhani rushed down stairs to join them.

"Hi, son" Ringo spoke, as Dhani walked into the kitchen.

"Hi... Ringo" Dhani replied.

The smile left George's face when, he heard Dhani, not calling Ringo his, dad. When Ringo finished his coffee, he proceeded to make his way to his car. Saying one last goodbye to everyone, for the rest of the night, Dhani noticed how, happy his dad seems, yes he is in love.


	5. My Happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo knows just, how to return the smile to George's face.

George and Olivia were in attendance, of a special dinner. There were many people there, and lots of cameras, George wasn't feeling too well and he looked pale, he felt tired and sore. He should off stayed at home and just rest, but this evening was important and Ringo was going to be there, Ringo had not arrived yet, George waited and talked to some of the other guests.

Soon, Ringo arrived and when George saw him, he stopped talking to the other guests and like a schoolgirl in love, he rushed over and gave, Ringo a hug. The guests around them, just stop and stare, even though all the attention was on the two ex Beatles, they didn't seem to care, just being in their own little bubble. Ringo looked very handsome, his hair gel back, George liked how their outfits marched too, the pink of George's shirt, the dark blue of his coat along with the sliver of Ringo's coat, black shirt and purple tie.

"How, are you Georgie?" Ringo asked.

"Better, now that I have seen you" George replied and he was telling the truth, he felt and looked sick, before, now that he has seen Ringo, his happiness returned and the light to his face had return.

As, the evening continued and after many drinks, George grabbed Ringo by the arm and led to the nearest room, closing the door behind them. Ringo was surprised by George's sudden need to be alone, but he wasn't complaining at all.

Ringo laid down on the lounge, reaching his arms out for George, "Come here, darling" Ringo encouraged him, George smiled and climbed on top of Ringo, legs either side of Ringo's thighs, George allowed himself, to fall on top of Ringo, gently. George's head, just below Ringo's chin, listening to the rhythm of Ringo's heartbeat, Ringo wrapped his arms around him and George smiled at that. Lifting his head up, so that their eyes would lock, George giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ringo asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy" George replied.

Ringo, kissed George's forehead and gently, rub George's back, "I love being in your arms, I wish we could be like this, always" George admitted.

Meanwhile, Dhani was watching them, the door sightly opened, they had not realized that he was there, he smiled at the sight of the two of them just being happy, he decided to leave, not wanting anyone to see them.

"I love you, Richard" 

Ringo opened his eyes wide at that, and looked into George's eyes, he couldn't believe what George had just said to him, does George mean in the same way that he does?

"George..."

"I love you Ringo and despite all that has happened, I never stopped loving you. I never left you, even when you confessed your feelings so many times, I lied when I told you that I didn't feel the same, I have always been in love with you" George spoke.

Tears filled, Ringo's bright blue eyes, George's confession was just so beautiful and heartfelt, using a forefinger, George wiped Ringo's tears away.

"I love you too, my Georgie" 

They stared into each other's eyes, before Ringo gently pushed George got his chest, "Oh... Georgie" he whispered as George fell onto his back and Ringo climbed on top of him. George wrapped his legs around Ringo's waist, bringing him closer.

When it was time to go home, they shared one last hug after going their own separate ways. When, George had arrived home, he started to feel, a little strange, maybe it was nothing, he had days, when he felt better then others.

However, this would have to be the worse, he has ever felt, looking into the mirror, at his tired appearance, he had a moment where he thought he was going to faint but it soon passed. George walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, he felt a horrible pain in his head, which stopped him, grabbing hold of the table as he fainted. Olivia rushed down the stairs, to see her husband unconscious on the ground.

The following morning and Ringo received a call from Olivia that George had fainted, and without a second thought, Ringo rushed down the stairs, not even bothering to have breakfast as he jumped into his car.

Ringo made his way, upstairs to see George in bed, the doctor letting him know that nothing can be done, until George wakes up, Ringo was then given some time alone. He couldn't bring himself to say much, fighting back tears, George might be sick but it's not the end... it just can't be.

"Come back to your family... come back to me" Ringo spoke.

Looking at George, before going in and giving George a gentle kiss on the lips, Ringo left the room, he didn't want to leave but he had a day of recording with his band. Later on that day, George had finally woken to Olivia and Dhani who sat by his bedside.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she hugged and kissed George, she noticed that he didn't seem so pale now, the same thing happened when George saw Ringo at the party.

"The light has returned to your face" Olivia spoke.

she waited, for what her husband was going to say, George looked around the room, he wanted to know Ringo was.

"Ringo..."

"His not here, he left" Olivia replied.

"Ringo... Ringo..." George spoke, sounding sad.

"Dad, dad, he came earlier, he didn't want to, but he had to leave for his band" Dhani spoke, trying to calm his dad down.

Olivia then, when down stairs to get some water, Dhani decided to stay with his dad for the day, George was quiet, very quiet and Dhani couldn't help but notice, it was like, George wanted to wake up to Ringo, it was then that he felt George grabbed his arm and told him, something, he wasn't expecting.

"I love, Ringo, I need him..." George cried.


	6. I'll Love You Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, loses the love of his life.

It was 2001, and the days of dating Ringo were long gone. George missed being in his arms, but he knew that it would end, it was bound to end. Them, dating was never a problem for their wives, as they all agreed that this was a wish, George had, something he needed and wanted to do. And now it's all but a memory... a beautiful memory and a happy time in George's life, happy like he was, when he was younger. George thought back to it, quite often, the times, where Ringo would take him out on dates, give him flowers and gifts, that has all stopped now but the one thing that hasn't stopped is, Ringo, telling him, that he loves him. 

All of this made George forget that he is sick and dying, even after having another operation, and hearing Ringo say, "I love you" as George would open his eyes, the first thing, he would hear each time, it made him feel less scared. Not that he is scared of dying, because he wasn't, as long as he leaves the world, the way he wants too.

George made his way out of bed, it was a bit struggle, he didn't have the strength to get up, that quick, walking down the stairs, he held onto the rail, rather tightly. He reached his studio and sat down at a table, bringing out a photo book, he looked all the photos and stopped, when he saw, photos of Ringo and him, he smiled at the memories that came back to him as he looked at each one. One particular photo of the two of them, in the barn, their special place that they when back too.

Smiling, happily at the memories, George closed his eyes and relaxed back into the chair, he heard a knock at the door. Proceeding to answer it, he didn't know who it could be, he wasn't expecting, anyone. He opened the door and it was, Ringo.

"Ringo?... hi"

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" Ringo, asked.

"Not at all, I could do with some company" George replied, stepping aside and letting Ringo in, but not before giving him an warm embrace, Ringo tried not to hold onto George to tight, as his body was weak. When, they broke the embrace, Ringo just stared into the eyes of his sick friend. George's face had become very pale, wrinkles and dark circles, those hollow cheeks and shape jawline were gone and his hair was starting to grey. But it didn't matter how he looked, all of those unique physical features could fade away and Ringo would still go mad with love at the sight of George, those eyes stayed the same, the same eyes he fell in love with all those years.

"George... uh... how are you feeling?" Ringo asked.

"Tired, a bit... was going to spend the day in my garden, would you like to join me?" George asked.

"I would like that... but I was just wondering if you would like to go, somewhere with me?" Ringo asked.

"Hmm... where?" George asked.

"You know that hill, we when to it? I would like to take you there" Ringo said, with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I would love that, what do you say, I'll pick out some flowers" George said, returning the smile.

"And I'll make us, some sandwiches, we'll have a picnic" Ringo, replied.

George was all excited now, he wasn't expecting this, but he was glad that it was happening, some time passed, and George returned with some, sunflowers and Ringo had finished, making the sandwiches. They drove off, into the beautiful country side, admiring the many fields of gardens, along the way. When they reached the hill, Ringo, like a gentleman, decided to open the door for George, giving George his hand, so he can get out of the car safely.

They approached the hill, Ringo remembered when they used to come up here and they would dare, one another, who could make it up the hill, first. "Catch me, if you can" Ringo, teased as he ran up the hill, he stopped halfway and realized that George was struggling to make it up. Ringo had to mentally, slapped himself, how could he be so careless?... George was physically weak and wasn't as energetic as he once was. 

Ringo rushed down the hill, wrapping one arm around George, to support him, they made their way up, "George... I'm... sorry" George looked at Ringo, it almost look like Ringo was going to cry.

"It's okay, Richie" 

"No, no it's okay, how dare I do something like that? Your sick and I just left you" Ringo cried.

"You were having fun, Ringo... you forgot, or pretended to forget that I'm sick... just like you did, when we were dating, your way to cope" George replied.

"It's just I can't... lose you..." Ringo, signed as he looked down at the floor.

Without a second thought, George leaned in closer and gave Ringo a kiss on the cheek, Ringo just looked at him, with a big silly grin and George giggled at that. "Is that better?" George asked.

"Very" Ringo replied, with a smile.

As they made their way to the top of the tree, they set up their picnic underneath the tree, enjoying the feeling of the warm grass underneath them, it was a beautiful day as they relaxed and talked about their younger years, laughing and crying at some of the memories. 

Meanwhile, Dhani had arrived home, he saw a note from his dad that said "Gone out with Ringo, will be by 3pm" Dhani smiled and put down the note, Dhani's heart was breaking, he was losing his father and he had a regret, a very big one... he still didn't refer to Ringo as "dad" and it had been years since he did. Dhani felt a bit foolish, he had always refer to Ringo as dad in the past, as a little boy, he never had a problem with it and didn't care what anyone else thought, so why should he now?...

Dhani, thought back to the time, where he would spend more time with Ringo, out in the garden, even then, he knew the reason why Ringo would gardened, despite hating it, it was because of George. Sneaky, Ringo, Dhani thought and laughed to himself.

It was early afternoon in friar park, as George and Ringo, got ready to garden. Dhani, had also joined them, he didn't like gardening but he wanted to hang around Ringo, because something about Ringo, was fascinating in the young boy's eyes. He had such an strange voice, weird nose, yet he was really amusing and Dhani, thinks that his dad has a crush on him, because he has always called, Ringo "cute" Even once telling Dhani, that Ringo was cute, when Ringo was not around.

Dhani sat in the middle of George and Ringo, he noticed that Ringo was pulling out some weeds, and that George was planting seeds, they had given Dhani some water for the plants. It was really nice and funny, whenever Ringo would do something wrong and his dad would have to come over and helped him.

"Dad?"

Both, Ringo and George turned to look at Dhani at the same time, Dhani giggled, he liked doing that, because they would always do that.

"Uh... this dad" Dhani said, as he tap Ringo on his arm.

"What's the matter, son?" Ringo asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I just want to ask you a question?" Dhani, replied.

"Alright, go on" Ringo, replied.

"Why do you garden, if you don't like it?" Dhani asked.

Ringo looked at Dhani, wide eyed, not expecting him to ever ask that question, "Well it's because... because" Ringo stops and looks at George, before looking at Dhani.

"It's because, I love your father" Ringo spoke, softly and gently smiled.

George turned his face around, to avoid eye contact with the other man, here Ringo goes again, telling everyone and anything that he loves him, George thought.

"But don't you still hate, gardening?' Dhani asked, sounding very confused.

"Well, that's the thing, son, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for those you love" Ringo, spoke.

"Do you want to know, what the best thing about your dad is?" George asked, looking at Dhani.

"What?" Dhani, asked.

"Is that, he does things, sometimes things, he doesn't like, just so you can be happy" George replied.

George smiled at Ringo, and when Ringo returned the gesture, George, then looked away from Ringo, as if he didn't want to be caught up in a moment. When the three had finished their gardening, Dhani, held onto both of their hands and asked his dads, to lift him up in the air. And like a swing, they started to gently lift Dhani and then he move, forwards and backwards.

"Higher... dads... higher" Dhani, spoke with joy.

When they were inside, the home again, Ringo received a phone call, he needed to go, as it was urgent. He told George and Dhani, he felt disappointment because he had promised to stayed for dinner, George understood but Dhani was very upset.

"You... have to go" Dhani, spoke in a very sad and low tone.

Ringo kneel down, so that he was at eye level with the boy, he placed both hands on Dhani's shoulders and brought him in for a comforting hug. Dhani wrapped his arms around Ringo's neck, his nose against Ringo's shoulder, when they broke away, Ringo gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, Dhani, I don't want to leave but I have to, I'll see you next week" Ringo, spoke.

"I love you, dad" 

"I love you, son"

Dhani was a lot older now but now that he thinks back on it, Ringo was very much, his dad, like a fatherly figure that he knows he is going to need, someone that he knows will be there for him, when that sad day arrives. Speaking of which, he wondered how his dads, were going, little did he know that they were thinking of him too.

"Remember, the day, when you met Dhani?" George, asked.

"I haven't forgotten" Ringo replied.

Ringo sat down, waiting eagerly to meet George's son, he was thrilled for his, dear friend, being a parent is very special and he promised to offer George, any help he needed, because being a first time, parent has it's challenges. Just then, George came out of the room, with a little newborn, wrapped up in a blanket, George had the biggest smile on his face.

"Ringo, meet Dhani Harrison" 

George stopped in front of Ringo, the older man, looked down tenderly at Dhani, he was so adorable, dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and big, chubby pink cheeks. "Awe... George... his beautiful" Ringo, spoke, softy.

"Would, you like to hold him?" George, asked.

Ringo, then nodded and George handed Dhani over, Ringo gently gripped onto the baby, one hand supporting Dhani's head and the other on his back. The baby, slowly moved it's head and looked up into Ringo's blue eyes, Dhani started to move his arms, around, cooing as he did. He hand reached out and touched, Ringo's nose, earning a laugh from George, "Hello, lad" Ringo spoke, cheerfully.

Just then, they both sat down on the couch, Ringo was still holding Dhani, Ringo couldn't quite, understand it but he felt something, like a special connection between himself and Dhani. Obviously, wasn't his son, but he couldn't help, what he was feeling and it was then, that George would say something, that Ringo would, always remember.

"Your, his daddy, too" George spoke, sounding shy.

"What... what?" Ringo asked, as he looked over at George.

"You feel it, too?" George asked, as he moved closer and placed his hand on Dhani's back.

"His a gift, for us... something that will keep us, together" George spoke.

Ringo, didn't know, what to say, it was all a bit of a shock to him. Maybe, why George is saying that he is Dhani's dad, is because Ringo left George to start a family. Or, how they both wanted a child at one point, even though that was impossible, Dhani, has indeed, come at a special time and Ringo couldn't denied, what he was feeling.

"His, our son" Ringo, spoke in a proud tone.

George's eyes lit up, and a huge wave of happiness came over him, he didn't have the words to express, how he was feeling, so he cuddled up into Ringo and Dhani and they both smiled down at Dhani, like proud parents. A pure and innocent, moment that, either George and Ringo, would ever forget.

"I need to tell, Dhani... he needs to know, why I had him, call you, dad" George, spoke.

"You never told him?" Ringo, asked.

"No... I have been wanting too, ever since, he stopped calling you, dad. He came to me in tears, feeling bad, because he told you that he would never call, you dad again. He wants to know, why" George, spoke, almost sounding frantic.

"We're tell him, together" Ringo replied, trying to calm George down, the younger man smiled at the thought.

However, they never got the chance to do so, and now months later, George's cancer had worsen, and Ringo was caught up, not just with his band but his own daughter had fallen, ill. They hadn't had the time to tell Dhani but George, knew as he laid in bed and nearing, the end of his life, he had to tell Dhani, everything. Ringo, sat by George's bedside, holding onto his hand, Ringo had spent, almost six weeks with George, he honestly didn't want to leave him. The fear that if he leaves, that would be the last time, he sees George, he can't handle this, the thought of it all. He felt so much pain, for George's family, his wife, Olivia and his son, Dhani, to loose his father at the age he is. Why did this had to happened to such a beautiful soul?

It was time, now... time to tell Dhani, everything as it now, only the three of them in the room.

"Dhani, you asked me, a long time ago, why I, wanted you think of Ringo as your, dad" George, stops to collect his thoughts, before reaching his hand out to Dhani, so that he would sit down on the bed.

"You, okay? George, if you want, I can tell him" Ringo spoke, with concern.

"No, no, it's okay, Ringo" George replied, as he gently pat Ringo on his shoulder, in a comforting manner.

"Dhani... Ringo and I have, a long history, it seems like we have known, each other for so long... the thing is, it hasn't always been good between Ringo and I, there was a time, where things seemed perfect. But then it all ended, and all that, we were left with is a photograph..." George stopped, and giggled at that.

"You, know, sometimes, people ask me, why do I garden with George, when I hate it?... and I always tell them, because I love George and I wouldn't garden at all, but with George, it's an exception" Ringo, spoke. 

"Richie, you remember how, we used to give, special names to the plants once they bloomed?" George, asked.

"Yes, they were like, our family in a way" Ringo, replied.

"And that's the thing, why we also, did gardening" George, spoke, in a sad tone.

"To make up for the one thing, we obviously, couldn't have" Ringo, spoke.

"A child, of our own" George spoke, with a tear rolling down his face.

"So, you see, when you came into this world, and we bonded with you, taught you things, it just..." Ringo, spoke.

"felt, like we were a family" Dhani, finally spoke, his voice sounding, rather sad.

"Yes, son, and I know that it seems weird... or.. or wrong to you" George spoke.

"What?.. no... no... I never found it wrong, neither was, I ever disgusted... I love you both, so much" Dhani, cried as he hugged George.

"Thanks, for telling me" said Dhani as he broke the embrace and looked at both of them.

"Both of you, now it all makes sense" Dhani, spoke.

George, gently threw his head back in relief, before lifting up again.

"I love you, dad" said Dhani, as he looked at George, he then looked at Ringo, and gave him a smile, the same smile that he gave Ringo as a boy.

"I love you, dad" said, Dhani, however both, Ringo and George got confused.

"Uh... which one are you referring to?" Ringo, asked.

"Well, both of you, but that was for you... dad" Dhani, replied, giving Ringo another smile and the older man, just stopped as if he couldn't move, he never thought that he would hear, Dhani, say those words ever again. 

"Come here, son" Ringo said as he brought Dhani in for a hug, George couldn't control the tears that were rolling down his face.

"Are, you okay, dad?" Dhani, asked.

"Oh... I'm fine... who's cutting onions in here? George, asked, which made them all laugh.

"I mean, you just, call Ringo, your dad, again" George cried.

"And, I never should off stopped" Dhani, replied.

Dhani, needed to go but before he did, he had noticed that his dads weren't holding hands, and he decided, to take their hands and join them, together. He smiled at them and slowly walked out of the room, giving them, one last look, before closing the door behind him.

The next day, and Ringo had visited, George again, it was early morning and George had only just woken up. Opening his eyes to meet Ringo's eyes.

"Awe... there's the bluest, eyes in the world" George giggled.

"Morning, Georgie..." Ringo stops, the confident tone in his voice, drops. He came, in, as if he wanted to say something but forgot.

"What's wrong, Rings?" 

"I just... don't want you to leave me... I love you" Ringo, spoke, his voice, broken by sadness and exhaustion.

George, grabbed Ringo by either side of his face and gave him, a kiss on his forehead.

"I could never leave you, do you remember when I told you that?" George asked.

Ringo nodded.

"And, I won't leave you now, even if we won't be physically... together... our souls will always be as one" George, spoke.

George gave him, another kiss on the forehead.

"You know, I have been all around the world and met many people but there is one thing in you, Ringo that I could not find in anyone else" George spoke.

"Really, what's that then?" Ringo, asked.

"My, husband" George replied, though tear filled eyes.

Ringo, brought George's hands into his own, and kissed them, gently, his blue eyes looking into George's brown eyes. "That's how I feel... how I always felt" Ringo, replied.

"So, that's why, I wanted to give you something" Ringo said as he let go off George's hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out a box and opening it, revealing a ring.

"Now, you did, say that we were going to get married in, 1965" Ringo spoke as he slid the ring onto George's index finger. George just looked down at it and smiled, it was a gold ring that had the words, "G+R" on it. 

"Now it's obviously not a wedding..." Ringo's words were cut off, when George gave him a hug.

"It's beautiful, Ringo" 

Just then, someone had come into the room, and informed, Ringo of his "sick" daughter, she had a brain tumor and was going in for treatment, and Ringo knew, he needed to be there. He would have to leave, George and a part of Ringo knew, this would be the last time that he sees, George.

"I'm sorry, George but I need to leave now, my daughter is going in for treatment and I don't want... to... leave you but..." Ringo spoke, as he got up and walked over to the door.

"I better get going, you see" said Ringo, his back turned to George.

"Do you want me to come with you?" George asked.

Those words, made Ringo stopped, George wanted to go with him? He then slowly turned over to see, George getting out of his bed. "What are you doing, George?" Ringo said as he rushed over to George.

"Please, get back into bed, George... you crazy?" 

George nodded and with, Ringo's help, got back into bed, "George, you can't do that to me" Ringo, spoke as he looked into George's eyes.

"Your beautiful, you know that? and it's things like that..." Ringo, spoke as he started to caress George's cheek.

"I love you, so much" George, spoke.

"I love you, too" Ringo, replied.

"You'll love me, forever?" George asked.

"Forever, no matter, what" Ringo replied as he kissed George on his forehead.

Making, his way to the door, Ringo turned over to see George waving at him, he waved back and smiled.

Ringo was now on the plane, making his way over to see his daughter. He couldn't stop thinking about George's last words "Would you like me to come with you?" George knew he was dying and he wants Ringo to be the last thing, he sees. George was, always with him, every step of the way.

Two days later, and George would died, the news was everywhere and Ringo couldn't believe that, he would no longer, see George again.

"Promise me, that you will always be, our sweet and cute, Ringo... promise me, you will never loose your light"

"I have always believed in your talents, now go out there and be our lovely drummer"

All the many words of love and admiration from George came flooding back and Ringo broke down and cried for what seem like hours, he wasn't ready to accept any of this.


	7. Never Without You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, misses George.

The heartbreak of losing someone, never leaves you, life may go on, and you may accept what has happened, but the pain only gets worse. 

Throughout, the years, Ringo had been thinking about George, he couldn't help it, especially when he was alone. His thoughts would go from the time, they first met, their days in their apartment and all the years in between. In the later years, the one thing, he remembered the most was when they when to the barn, their special place, they found when they were dating. They made love in that barn, three times, it was bittersweet because it was their last time but beautiful because it was like their first time, nothing dirty about it.

Ringo, looked over his drum kit, he placed stickers on them, pink flowers, the same flower that George used for dark horse, Ringo missed him, he missed the sound of George's voice, oh how he missed his singing, his smile, his humor, his eyes... he just missed George. He missed his soulmate.

"Hey, George, there's one thing I've not said... I'll play my drums with you, until I drop dead"


End file.
